Helpless
by Scion Salpicon
Summary: Indefenso. Así se sentía Todoroki Shouto ante aquel joven que conoció, el mismo que se metió en su corazón como por arte de magia. [BnHA x Hamilton (Pseudo Song-fic)] *Pueden o no leerlo sin haber leído Satisfied, depende de ustedes, de todas formas, son One-Shot's independientes*


_«Ohhh, acepto, acepto, acepto, acepto, ¡Hey!»_

Lo que menos esperaba Todoroki Shōto al asistir a una de esas tantas aburridas fiestas que debía presenciar por obligación, era quedar _tan indefenso_ por culpa de un chico.

Hacía falta tan sólo ver sus ojos, tan hermosos y brillantes, para que sintiese el cielo como el único límite.

 _«Estoy_ _indefenso_ »

Ciertamente, nunca había sido del tipo de persona que trataba de llamar la atención en esas fiestas. Es más, se relacionaba con la menor cantidad de gente posible, manteniéndose siempre al lado de su _fiel_ acompañante, y _mejor amigo_ de la infancia, Bakugō Katsuki.

Esa noche no fue distinto, invitados por un –posible– futuro aliado de la empresa, a la fiesta realizada para presentar al heredero de aquella, Todoroki se mantenía al margen.

Sintiendo recelo ante los pronunciados escotes de ciertas jóvenes, y exagerados detalles en los trajes de otros, lo único que lograba sacarle una que otra risa, eran los comentarios _ocurrentes_ de Katsuki, deslumbrando con su presencia, como siempre.

Fue cuando el rubio caminó a buscar ponche para ambos, cuando se quedó en soledad. Inesperadamente, las luces se apagaron, y en el escenario, único lugar enfocado, una bien parada silueta se hallaba.

 _«Entonces entraste»_

Una oleada de aplausos se escuchó, y Todoroki habría jurado ver acercándose una silueta con el pelo tan puntiagudo como su amigo lo tenía, pero se había desconectado. No podía prestarle atención a nadie más que no fuera aquel muchacho de inocente fachada que enfrentaba a ese mundo de víboras, con una radiante sonrisa comparable a la de un Dios.

Sin percatarse, sus ojos centelleaban de emoción, ocupando lugar en sus mejillas un sutil rubor.

 _«Y mi corazón hizo BOOM»_

Inesperadamente, al salir de su transe, lo primero que vio a su lado, fue a Bakugō. E ignorando la _expresión_ en su rostro, _tuvo_ que compartir su _goce_. Agarrándole del brazo con sutileza, acercó sus labios al oído ajeno.

—Ese es mío. —No pudo evitar decir, con un aire de colegiala enamorada a primera vista.

Incluso sonreía, ignorando que el joven que le embelesó a tal nivel, había abandonado ya la luz que le permitía ser el centro de atención.

Y, aún cuando Toshinori Izuku ya había bajado del escenario, le resultaba simplemente imposible el despegar su mirada de él. No importaba si estaba cruzando el salón, o a un par de metros, sus ojos le seguían tal cual de un imán se tratase.

 _Quería llamarlo, ansiaba estar en su radar._

Nunca antes había deseado con tanta fuerza algo como _eso_.

Pero quizá, desearlo a tal magnitud, _no había sido una buena idea_. O al menos eso pensó Shōto, cuando observó a Katsuki caminando a través de la multitud para poder entablar conversación con _la estrella_ de esa noche.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven Todoroki se encontraba nervioso. Ese tipo de nervio que te sube por la espalda, y no te permite cambiar de expresión –aunque en su caso, así era siempre–, mientras pensaba _qué es lo que iba a hacer_ su amigo.

Cuando vio que el rubio tomaba por el brazo a Izuku, resultó automático pensar que _estaba acabado_.

Pero, nuevamente de sorpresa, Katsuki apuntó en su dirección.

Esmeralda se topó con celeste y gris, robando el aliento de este último.

 _«Estoy súbitamente indefenso»_

 _Oh, mira esos ojos…_

Todoroki no podía dejar de pensar en eso, mientras se grababa en su retina tan perfecta imagen, sublime, incomparable, esas joyas que Izuku tenía por ojos.

 _«Me tienes atrapado»_

Estaba _tan_ jodido.

En su mente se daba bofetadas para poder reaccionar, porque no dejaba de chillar. Tenía unas enormes ganas de taparse el rostro y sonreír como un idiota lo haría. Como _él,_ idiotamente _enamorado_ , haría.

Y mientras él quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Bakugō seguía actuando.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó con curiosidad el de verdes cabellos, siendo guiado por el brazo de aquel que había conocido hace un par de minutos.

—Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida. —Bromeó Katsuki con una sonrisa ladeada surcando sus labios. Hizo falta acompañar aquella frase con un guiño malintencionado para lograr que las mejillas del menor se tiñeran débilmente de rosa, por debajo de sus múltiples pecas.

—En ese caso, guíame. —Respondió tímidamente al coqueteo.

Justo en ese momento, quedaron frente al joven de cabellos rojos y albinos, inhalando con algo de profundidad este.

—Todoroki Shōto. —Se presentó, prácticamente rígido y con su cara de póker habitual, resaltando sólo en su mirada un brillo peculiar. No podía arruinarlo _ahora_. —Es un placer conocerle.

— ¿Todoroki? —Izuku elevó una ceja, enarcando la restante.

—Mi jefe. —Respondió orgulloso Katsuki.

—Gracias. —Titubeó un poco en decir lo siguiente, pero terminaron ganando sus nervios. —Por su invitación… —Especificó Shōto.

Izuku insinuó su mano hacia adelante, logrando estrechar aquella con la impropia. Sonrió casi por acto de reflejo, deslumbrando a la joven cabeza de una empresa que estaba por ser amiga.

—Si es preciso hacer más fiestas para poder vernos, con gusto las haría. —Lejos de su imagen inocente, esa frase logró que un rubor poco disimulado bañara las mejillas poco tostadas de Todoroki, quien fue incapaz de soltar la mano del menor.

— ¡Los dejo en eso! —Anunció Katsuki, retirándose de escena con una sonrisa que reflejaba cierta sorna y diversión, respecto a los estragos que ese tal Toshinori causaba en Shōto.

.

Terminaron intercambiando números aquella noche, y de manera inesperada, mensajeándose diariamente por lo menos a lo largo de un mes.

.

Todoroki escribía cada noche sin falta, respondiendo todo lo dicho por Izuku en el día. Sin duda, cada mensaje recibido de su parte le robaba una sonrisa, le mejoraba la vida.

Así mismo, los disparates de Katsuki aconsejando hacer un _harem_ , lograban hacerlo reír, tan natural como nunca antes.

— _Sólo digo, si realmente me quisieras, lo compartirías._

— _Ajá._

.

Dos meses más tarde, endemoniadamente prematuro considerando cuándo se habían conocido, el joven de heterocroma mirada se hallaba en el salón de su mansión, estresado.

Era de esperarse la expresión de piedra que mantenía su padre, cuando aquel menudo e inocente muchacho fue a pedirle _la bendición_.

Muriendo por dentro, tanto Shōto como Izuku, tuvieron que esperar la respuesta del estoico Enji, mientras se sentaban en la mesa con tal de cenar todos en conjunto.

Sin duda, el más joven de los Todoroki aguantaba las ganas de llorar –o de reírse–, al ver la forma tan mecánica en la que su _amado_ bebía y comía, casi como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca en su vida.

¿Y qué podía hacerle? Realmente, nada.

Sólo quedaba pasar eso juntos, superarlo aunque en ese momento su padre no le diera el visto bueno para poder contraer matrimonio.

O al menos eso pensaba Shōto, cuando repentinamente su padre se elevó de su puesto, en la cabecera de la mesa.

Atravesando la habitación a un paso calmado pero estridente, que resonaba en todo el comedor, el joven no pudo evitar pensar que estaban perdidos, en un momento de pánico.

Pero ahí estaba Izuku, quien pasó saliva al tener que encarar a Enji, aquel hombre tan imponente, que en realidad provocaba tanto miedo… _Aquel hombre al que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar por su amado Shōto, en una prueba de amor irrefutable_.

Y entonces, contrario a lo que cualquiera de los dos se esperaba, el hombre de gran porte extendió su mano al frente.

El de cabellos verdes, apenas entendiendo, estrechó de inmediato la gran mano de _su suegro_.

—Sé bueno con él.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras de parte de Enji.

Instintivamente, Izuku desvió su mirada hasta Shōto, observándole con una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Y ahí estaba él, indefenso una vez más, con los labios ligeramente separados y la emoción carcomiéndole el alma.

 _Mandaron al diablo la cena_.

Ambos jóvenes enamorados se levantaron de sus asientos, necesitándose el uno al otro.

Apenas pudo, el de cabello dual estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Izuku, en un abrazo cargado de amor, felicidad y _esperanza_. Pronto su diestra acudió a la mejilla pecosa ajena, y sin poder resistir más el cielo que le entregaban los preciosos ojos esmeraldas que tenían en frente, juntó sus labios en un beso, sin importarle estar en presencia de su _viejo_.

 _«Es mío, ¡El chico es mío!»_

Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, aún queriendo.

Saliendo al salón principal, la melosa pareja se encontró con las felicidades de sus amigos más cercanos, así como Katsuki, Uraraka, Momo, entre otros.

Abrazos por aquí, abrazos por allá, hasta una botella de _champagne_ sacaron.

Y aún fuera de combate, Todoroki se raptó a Izuku para poder descansar a solas en una de las tantas bancas que el jardín trasero de la mansión poseía.

—Shōto… —Escuchó entonces la voz de su ahora prometido, llamando su atención en lo que caminaban, tomados por las manos. Fue una respuesta inmediata el estrechar con más fuerza la suave mano de Izuku.

Y es que su nombre sonaba tan bien dicho por sus labios… Es como si lograra tener diez años más de vida sólo con escucharlo.

—No… No soy realmente de tu mundo, no tengo fama, ni inteligencia, tampoco una fortuna a mis pies… —Y ahí iban de nuevo, como las últimas veces que habían estado discutiendo sobre si pedir o no la bendición a los padres de Todoroki.

Él simplemente no podía entender la baja autoestima de Izuku, pero lo que sí tenía claro, era que debía amarlo como nadie más lo haría para cambiar eso. Para hacerle comprender que, a sus ojos, _era la persona más valiosa del mundo_.

—Sólo tengo mi honor, _tolerancia al dolor_ —dijo, aunque no tuviese nada que ver— un título en el extranjero, y mi brillante cerebro… —Hizo una pausa, percatándose de algo. — ¡Qué locura! Han sacado una parte diferente de mí. —Normalmente no elogiaría a su mente, aún sabiendo que podía ser más rápido y audaz para ciertas cosas, en comparación al promedio.

Inesperadamente, recargó su revoltosa cabellera en el firme hombro de Todoroki, una vez se hallaron sentados, observando la inmensidad del jardín a sus pies.

—Momo confía en mí… —Murmuró, recordando lo tanto que había pasado con esa amiga de su novio, cuando se presentaron por primera vez y lo de después. —Bakugō me coqueteó —Rió al recordar eso, aunque la expresión de desconcierto de Shōto valió oro.

Izuku sonrió enorme al ver ese pequeño rastro de ¿celos? En el –a veces– inexpresivo rostro de su amado.

Sin dudar, posó sus manos en las mejillas ajenas, apretando aquellas con ternura y amor.

— ¡Calma! —Rió quedamente el joven, reposando su frente en la contraria. —Mi amor por ti nunca se pondrá en duda. —Y dejando un beso suave en los labios de los cuales se hacía adicto, entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los ajenos, observando hacia las millones de estrellas que en ese momento les daban su atención desde el cielo. —Conseguiremos un hogar en la ciudad, y nos las arreglaremos… —Comenzó a fantasear.

Todoroki ya había olvidado lo anterior, completamente sumido en aquel humilde muchacho que robó su corazón.

No importaba que fuese el heredero de la empresa número uno, bajo el nombre de su padre adoptivo Toshinori, seguía devaluando su posición, y presentándose por quien originalmente era, _Midoriya Izuku_ , un joven que tenía a su favor su mente y optimismo infinito.

Sin percatarse siquiera, _Shōto se había enamorado otra vez._

—He vivido sin una familia desde pequeño, mi padre se fue, mi madre murió, crecí sin control… —Calló por unos segundos, siendo respetado por Todoroki mientras le propiciaba cálidas caricias en el dorso de su mano. —Pero nunca olvidaré el rostro de mi madre, era real. —Dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas, titilando sin igual, a los heterocromos de su prometido. —Y mientras esté vivo, Shōto, te juro por Dios que nunca te sentirás así de…

 _«Indefenso»_

La única respuesta de Todoroki ante eso fue lanzarse a abrazarlo, repartiendo miles de múltiples besos por su rostro, completamente emocionado por la devoción que su pequeño pedazo de cielo le demostraba.

No podía estar equivocado.

Él era el indicado.

—Nunca me sentí tan indefenso… —Murmuró Izuku, contra los labios ajenos. —Mi vida va bien porque estás en ella…

—Te miro a los ojos, y me siento como en el cielo…

.

.

La marcha nupcial resonó, Shōto estaba ansioso; Izuku, peor que un huracán enjaulado.

A la hora del beso, los aires de cambios palpaban en el lugar.

 _En New York, puedes ser un nuevo hombre._

 _«Indefenso»_


End file.
